The present invention relates generally to wireless communications and, more particularly, to group linear minimum mean-squared error (LMMSE) demodulation using noise and interference covariance matrix for reception on a wireless downlink.
A wireless cellular system consists of several base-stations or access points, each providing signal coverage to a small area known as a cell. Each base-station controls multiple users and allocates resources using multiple access methods such as OFDMA, TDMA, CDMA, etc., which ensure that the mutual interference between users within a cell (a.k.a. intra-cell users) is avoided. On the other hand co-channel interference caused by out-of-cell transmissions remains a major impairment. Traditionally cellular wireless networks have dealt with inter-cell interference by locating co-channel base-stations as far apart as possible via static frequency reuse planning at the price of lowering spectral efficiency. More sophisticated frequency planning techniques include the fractional frequency reuse scheme, where for the cell interior a universal reuse is employed, but for the cell-edge the reuse factor is greater than one. Future network evolutions are envisioned to have smaller cells and employ a universal (or an aggressive) frequency reuse. Therefore, some sort of proactive inter-cell interference mitigation is required, especially for edge users. Recently, it has been shown that system performance can be improved by employing advanced multi-user detection (MUD) for interference cancellation or suppression. However, in the downlink channel which is expected to be the bottleneck in future cellular systems, only limited signal processing capabilities are present at the mobiles which put a hard constraint on the permissible complexity of such MUD techniques.
In the downlink, transmit diversity techniques are employed to protect the transmitted information against fades in the propagation environment. Future cellular systems such as the 3GPP LTE system are poised to deploy base-stations with two or four transmit antennas in addition to legacy single transmit antenna base-stations and cater to mobiles with up to four receive antennas. Consequently, these systems will have multi-antenna base-stations that employ space-only inner codes (such as long-term beam forming) and space-time (or space-frequency) inner codes based on the 2×2 orthogonal design (a.k.a. Alamouti design) and the 4×4 quasi-orthogonal design, respectively. The aforementioned inner codes are leading candidates for downlink transmit diversity in the 3GPP LTE system for data as well as control channels. The system designer must ensure that each user receives the signals transmitted on the control channel with a large enough SINR, in order to guarantee coverage and a uniform user experience irrespective of its position in the cell. Inter-cell interference coupled with stringent complexity limits at the mobile makes these goals significantly harder to achieve, particularly at the cell edge. The idea of using the structure of the co-channel interference to design filters has been proposed, where a group decorrelator was designed for an uplink channel with two-users, each employing the Alamouti design as an inner code. There has also been derived an improved group decorrelator for a multi-user uplink where each user employs the 4×4 quasi-orthogonal design of rate 1 symbol per channel use. Improved group decorrelators have resulted in higher diversity orders and have also preserved the (quasi-) decoupling property of the constituent (quasi-) orthogonal inner codes. Group LMMSE demodulation is known in the prior art. However, in the conventional Group LMMSE demodulator the structure of the noise plus interference covariance matrix is not exploited to design filters, i.e., the improved filters are not used. This results in performance degradation.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method of reception on a downlink channel with improved interference suppression which exploits the structure or the spatio-temporal correlation present in the co-channel interference.